


What really happened.

by NotSoCoolKid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationship (Assumed), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, idk how to tag shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Reflections of what landed them all meeting eachother, told in through the Swapfell brothers lives.





	What really happened.

Both Swapfell brothers were.. Odd. Not like anyone else they knew were aware of that! They were just closer than most. Papyrus, despite being the elder brother, was surprisingly docile and seemed find to be collared and on a leash like a dog, pulled around on the younger brothers want. He didn't complain when Sans yanked the leash and choked him, or held the leash too tight so he had to slouch down further.

****

On that hand, Sans, the younger brother, was so delicate it was a wonder how he survived. But the few monsters who bothered to recall the two brothers when they were kids and just showed up in Snowdin, scrounging around for food and keeping out of sight as best they could, would remember how overbearing Papyrus had been. When Sans hit fourteen, he started pushing his elder brother back.

****

Sans had narrow bones and was shorter than it'd be expected, without his heels at least. Papyrus was tall and all soft edges and legs, while Razz was shorter and narrow all over. He was slender, made to avoid fighting too directly. He was built to handle avoiding, waiting for an opening. He was able to duck and dodge to find the right sized opening and go in for the kill as fast as he could.

****

Papyrus was the brute out of the two. He could dodge, but he had enough HP to take hits and survive to see to it that his brother was safe. He only ever fought in protection of his brother. With such narrow bones, it wasn't hard to break them. It was so easy to injure him badly.

****

And so they grew up close. At fourteen Sans forced Alphys to let him join the guard and from there he went up. He climbed his way through the ranks using any trick he needed to use to eventually become vice captain. Of course, it didn't help that during the monthly mass training in the Guard, his brother was constantly there, looming. Just radiating pure malice and threat. That isn't to say, that Sans wasn't powerful on his own. He was plenty strong enough.

****

The two both worked and functioned together flawlessly, almost. They had scuffles and arguments, though all of them were quickly resolved and taken care of, without being left to sit heavy in both of their minds and push them apart. As lazy as Papyrus could be, he could never handle knowing Sans hated him in anyway.

****

And the same ran true for Sans. Even thinking that his elder brother hated him was enough to make him upset at night- and only twice he got so distressed late at night that he went to his brothers room and woke him up, practically in tears, needing to hear that he wasn't hated. It broke Papyrus' heart both times, seeing his strong little brother reduced to tears due to thoughts running through his head so late at night.

****

Both times they stayed tucked together in Papyrus' bed, Sans clinging to his big brother to take comfort from their closeness. They were well rested the following mornings.

****

It took a lot of work to maintain their status'. It was stressful and more often than not they ended up forgetting what they had to do, in favor of sitting on the couch together, bundled in their biggest, softest blanket after showers.

****

So when they had a big fight, it was surprising to everyone around them when Papyrus became less present around Sans, and Sans got more agitated. Never before had any of the residents of Snowdin seen the two brothers so.. Distant from each other.

****

Sans put all his time and effort into work- doubling up sentry duty for himself and going as far to venture into the woods further and further to check for hunters, like any sane monster would venture into the woods unless they wanted to die. EXP Hunters set up violent, deadly traps all through the forest, and often times were found prowling around looking for someone to dust to get the high from the rise in the EXP.

****

Meanwhile, Papyrus began disappearing into the little basement they had that he'd turned into a mini lab years ago. He began to tinker with a machine down there- one that he had no idea how to work or even fix. He just knew that it was broken and it looked promising to escape the hellhole they were stuck in.

****

He was hoping it'd be a nice apology to Sans, for that fight. It'd been something bad, though. He wasn't sure if an apology would work right.

****

They'd gotten into a fight together and Sans had been too careless. By the time Papyrus snapped into action, Sans was at .92/1 HP. It was too much gone for Papyrus and the moment they were home, he was yelling at Sans for being careless.

****

"What the fuck were you thinking! You can't get so careless! You could have dusted!" He'd yelled, not even caring about anyone hearing from outside. He was livid.

****

"Why the hell do you care!? I would have been fine! Stop fucking mother henning over me so much! I'm a grown skeleton!" Sans had snapped back with just as much anger.

****

It had went back and forth, both of them yelling back at one another, refusing to calm down. It'd ended that night when Sans' voice eventually was lost, and he couldn't yell let alone talk that loudly. He'd stormed off to his room, and made a show of slamming his door behind him. Papyrus spent the night at Muffets, content to drink away his anger and guilt already gnawing at his soul.

****

Neither of them wanted to talk the next day, and the fight just gnawed at both of them until they pushed one another away harshly, refusing to talk about it.

****

It was when Papyrus was tinkering with the machine, did he wish he had. Because suddenly, when he was messing with the wires, the machine puttered to life. It was rattling and hissing and smoking so bad that Papyrus was worried it was going to catch fire.

****

It didn't. What it did do, is practically fling him across the room with a violent burst. Some part of it slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him and leading to him passing out on the floor soon after.

****

In the split second between the machine flinging him across the room into a wall, he'd wished he had made up with Sans. He wished he'd done so many things he didn't think he'd ever be able to do, because in that moment he was sure he was dead. That Sans was going to wonder why he wasn't around and find his dust and realize he was alone in that hellhole.

****

He'd expected to be killed in the mini-explosion, to never see his baby brother truly happy or see the stars or anything. He thought he'd die and leave Sans thinking it was suicide, and that Papyrus was sick of him.

****

And yet he didn't die.

**Author's Note:**

> I. I told myself I'd write chapter one in one night to get it over and keep it nice and long but uh. Ahahahahahah my sister came upstairs to watch something we both like so I kept getting distracted, then I proceeded to slack off so fucking hard.  
> (I started watching youtube videos half way thru rip)
> 
> (also fun fucking fact I moved in August to a split house so the neighbors are upstairs and our doors are beside eachother(we're the better ones bc we have apartment A bitches) and their bathroom that's used most is right above the living room where I sit every night and. I was eating soup right before I started writing, yah??? well I fucking heard one of the boys start pissing. its bad enough but no, nononono, I heard it hit the fucking bowl. MID SOUP)
> 
> I WAS FUCKING- I'm stupid. I got distracted and forgot to mark it for more chapters aaaaaaa
> 
> https://notsocoolitems.tumblr.com/  
> come screech at me or something. ask me shit idk. I want attention and also this is a new tumblr, I want stuff there! ................please. bc apparently no one does anything unless I demand it????? idk. ask me shit there, comment shit here.


End file.
